Romancing a nerd (and a whack-a-doodle)
by Myst-chan
Summary: Leonard is feeling down about his (non)relationship with Penny, but there is someone else who catches his interest. Penny is happy about being out of a dead-end relationship with Leonard and ready to focus on her career. But will falling for a certain crazy scientist going to come in the way? LeonardxAmy, Shenny-luv 3 Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Helloooo, I'm back! Writing BBT fan-fiction this time, after all those Naruto ones. I love BBT, and I've watched all the episodes so many times ^^' I am a Shenny supporter for many reasons, but mostly because it's such an unlikely but cute couple :) Hope you enjoy this first short chapter, it's a slight rewrite of "The Pulled Groin Extrapolation", Leonard and Priya never got together, and he is feeling a bit down about the Penny-situation instead.**

**Romancing a nerd (and a whack-a-doodle)**

He'd never seen it coming. He'd always fallen for girls he couldn't have, thee cool ones, the prom queens, the models. And every time he fell in love, he fell harder. When Penny had moved in across the hall, he thought that she was it. The last one he'd ever fall in love with. The one he'd marry some day. But that wasn't meant to be. They'd tried dating, doing the on and off-again relationship. At first he'd blamed himself. He wasn't her type, he was a nerd and a geek through and trough. He'd tried giving it up, but it was a too large of a piece of himself to lose. And if she really loved him, she wouldn't have let him. She just didn't see him for who he was. And perhaps he didn't see her for who she was either. It really was time to move on, and let the thought of them together go, it just wasn't meant to be. Leonard was lying on his bed, hands laced together under his head, staring up into the ceiling. He sat up, suddenly determined. "It may be as big of a cliche as it gets, but this is the first day of the rest of my life! I need to stop obsessing over Penny." he said to himself. "I've told you so a number of times on several different occasions, Leonard." Sheldon was standing in the doorway, barely caring enough to raise an eyebrow at him. Startled, Leonard turned around to look at the tall Texan nuisance. "Can I help you?" he said, feeling a little annoyed at being observed acting more than a little crazy even if it was by Sheldon. "Well there isn't a question of if you can or can't help me, Leonard. Amy is here." Leonard hastily checked his wristwatch and frowned. "Ouch, we're going to be late for the ceremony." He went to the closet to grab his suit jacket, and Amy's corsage.

Amy and Penny were waiting in the living room, talking to each other. Sheldon shuffled over to the coffee table where he had set up his new train set. "Aaw, so handsome! Like James Bond!" Penny exclaimed when she saw Leonard. "Better than James Bond, because he's tinier", Sheldon said with a happy grin. Amy was wearing an outfit of pink and black, putting on her glasses as he turned to her.

_Wow, Penny can really do makeup_

Leonard thought to himself.

Amy usually didn't wear makeup, her mother claiming it was for "women of sin". But since befriending Penny, she had taken up more interest in clothes and fashion. He held up the corsage he'd bought for her, thinking it would be a nice gesture. "Amy, this is for you." Penny put a hand on his shoulder, stating "Honey, I don't think they wear corsages to weddings. It's more of a prom thing." "I never went to prom, my mother paid my cousin to take me but he spent the money on drugs." Amy stated flatly. "Put the corsage one her" Penny says in a shaky voice. Leonard fumbles with the corsage, trying to attach it to Amy's dress.

_Where should it go? Not collarbone, no...That's too high... Woah!_

"When you're done cupping a feel that goes on my wrist" she says, eyebrow raised. He hurries to nervously slip it on her wrist instead.

_Cupping a feel? I'd never cup a feel! At least not sober... And it's Amy for crying out loud. She's... She's Sheldon's! But she is looking nice tonight... What, wait, no! _

While he was having this panicked conversation with himself in his mind, Amy slipped her and into the nook of his arm.

ooooooooooooooo

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter, the wedding!**


	2. Chapter 2

"..nard, Leonard?" Amy was looking at him questioningally. "Err, yeah?" "Aren't you having a good time?" "I'm sorry Amy, it's just that... I've got a lot on my mind." She snorted "A lot. Yeah, right. A lot of Penny is more likely." Leonard felt a pang of guilt, as this rang true. Here they were at a wedding, a supposedly joyuos occation, and he was a total buzz killer. "In case you haven't noticed, I am being a delight here. And moody self obsession is only attractive in men who can play guitar, and are considerably taller than you." Ouch, that hurt. "I'm not moody, I'm fun!" he replied, not very convincingly. Moments later he found himself being pulled towards the dance floor, traling behind this socially akward brunette, and was surprised to realize he was actually having... fun. When he would dance with Penny, he would feel like he didn't belong there next to her. The beautiful radiating blonde who every guy in the room wanted to "get with". It made him feel insecure, akward and like he should always be grateful that he got to be with this goddess. He'd overheard Penny and one of her girlfriends, talking about why she was with "that funny, little man". As they were doing the moves to the chicken dance, he glanced over at Amy. She looked like she was having fun too, smiling and laughing, a little out of breath. A few strands of her hair had gotten caught in her lip gloss, so he reached over to tuck them out of the way. The back of his hand slid against her cheek as he did so, and their eyes locked. "Err, hair in the mouth can be so annoying?" _Smooth Leonard, smooth._

"Yeah, thanks. I Guess." she raised her arm to her cheek as she was whisked away by another guy to go round and round to the song.

In her mind Amy was going;

_Whaaaaat was THAT?! _

Her cheek felt warm where Leonard's fingers had touched her.

As they were making their way up the stairs to Leonard and Sheldon's apartment, Leonard couldn't help but notice Amy's curves bumping slightly against him as she supported some of his weight by putting his arm over her shoulder. He'd overdone the Hokey-Pokey at the wedding, and stretched... things that should definitely not be stretched. As the reached the top of the landing she let him go, and he felt cold where her body had been pressed against his. "Ehm, thank you for a lovely evening, I had fun. And I needed to have a bit of fun." He smiled shyly. "And thank you for breaking the head off the ice swan for me." You're welcome. And I thought the crane of it's neck would cradle you genitals nicely." She clutched her purse nervously. Something was up, but she wasn't sure what is was... "Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?" Leonard asked hopefully. "Ah, no I think I'm going to head home." She wouldn't know what to say, in there, alone, with him... "Oh, well... again, thank you." He leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "And again, you're welcome." He opened the door and went inside. As soon as the door closed, she turned on her heel and rushed over to Penny's door across the hall, knocking frantically. Penny opened the door, "Ames, hi! How was the wedding?" she rushed into the apartment, and sat on Penny's little couch. "I think a boy likes me!" Penny's eyebrows go up? "What?" "It's these clothes and my darn pelvis! I'll have to let him down gently." She nods trying to convince herself. "Who?" Penny asks, sounding confused. "Leonard. I'll send him an e-mail in the morning." Penny shrugs and lets it go. Amy doesn't always make sense.

Back at the guys apartment, Leonard lays in his bed fully clothed. He can't sleep. His mind keeps on spinning around this evening with Amy. He definitely felt something... A spark? She made him laugh, and he really enjoyed her company. She made him for comfortable around himself, which he most certainly did not feel around other females. But she was Sheldon's girlfriend... "Aaah!" he covered his face with his hands. "Do you mind? I'm trying to get some decent R.E.M sleep, Leonard." Sheldon complained through the wall. "Sorry Sheldon... It's just, I can't sleep." Leonard turned over on his side. "Have you tried to consume some warm soy milk?" He closed his eyes. "No, Sheldon. I have not. I'll be quiet now, just go back to sleep." He imagined Sheldon laying in bed in his normal sleeping position. Or "the Dracula" as Wolowitz called it. He wondered how Sheldon would react if Leonard told him that he was kind of interested in Amy. Did he even care that much?

* * *

**A/N **

**Sorry it took me so long to update! Life just happened... Oh well, summer holiday now, so I will try to update more often :) Please review :)**


End file.
